GMA 7 Program Schedule
Weekdays: * 4:25 am - Station Message Sign On * 4:25 am - GMA News and Public Affairs replay * 4:55 am - Unang Hirit * 8 am - Jackie Chan Adventures * 8:25 am - Slam Dunk * 8:50 am - Daimos * 9:15 am - Kapuso Movie Festival * 10:30 am - My Daughter, Geum Sa-Weol * 11 am - Let's Fight, Ghost! * 11:30 am - The Lolas' Beautiful Show * 12:05 pm - Eat Bulaga! * 2:35 pm - Ika-6 na Utos * 3:20 pm - Impostora * 4:15 pm - Haplos * 5 pm - Wowowin * 6:30 pm - 24 Oras * 7:50 pm - Super Ma'am * 8:35 pm - Alyas Robin Hood * 9:20 pm - My Korean Jagiya * 10:00 pm - ** Mon-Thurs: Strong Girl Bong Soon ** Fri: Bubble Gang * 11:00 pm - Saksi * 11:35 pm - GMA Night Shift Programs (Mon-Thurs) ** Mon: Front Row ** Tue: Alisto! ** Wed: Tunay na Buhay ** Thu: Reporter's Notebook ** Fri: Saksi (Fri) * 12:05 am - Station Message Sign Off Saturday * 4:30 am - Station Message Sign On * 4:30 am - Lifegiver * 5 am - Adyenda * 5:30 am - Kapwa Ko, Mahal Ko * 6 am - Pinoy M.D. * 7 am - Jackie Chan Adventures * 7:30 am - Dragon Collection * 8 am - Joker * 8:25 am - Grami's Circus Show * 8:50 am - Gaist Crusher * 9:15 am - Dragon Ball Z * 9:45 am - Maynila * 10:45 am - Sarap Diva * 11:30 am - Eat Bulaga! * 2:55 pm - Ika-6 na Utos * 3:30 pm - Tadhana * 4:15 pm - Wish Ko Lang! * 5:15 pm - Imbestigador * 6:15 pm - 24 Oras Weekend * 7:15pm - Pepito Manaloto: Ang Tunay na Kuwento * 8:15 pm - Magpakailanman * 10:05 pm - Celebrity Bluff * 11:10 pm - I-Witness * 11:55 pm - G.R.I.N.D. (Get Ready It's a New Day) * 12:40 am - The Global Filipino * 1:10 am - Station Message Sign Off Sunday * 4:30 am - Station Message Sign On * 4:30 am - In Touch with Dr. Charles Stanley * 5 am - Jesus the Healer * 6 am - Pororo: The Little Penguin * 6:30 am - Thomas and Friends * 7 am - Oreca Battle * 7:25 am - Flame of Recca * 7:50 am - Ultraman Ginga * 8:15 am - AHA! * 9 am - Born To Be Wild * 9:30 am - iBilib * 10 am - Kapuso Movie Festival * 11:55 am - Del Monte Kitchenomics * 12 nn - Sunday PinaSaya * 2:30 pm - Dear Uge * 3:30 pm - GMA Blockbusters * 5 pm - Road Trip * 6 pm - 24 Oras Weekend * 6:45 pm - All-Star Videoke * 7:45 pm - Daig Kayo ng Lola Ko * 8:30 pm - Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho * 10:30 pm - Bossing & Ai * 11:20 pm - SNBO * 12:50 am - Diyos at Bayan * 1:50 am - Station Message Sign Off Category:GMA Network Category:GMA News and Public Affairs Category:GMA Network shows Category:Program Schedule